narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Axiaus Ōstutsuki
| birthdate = December 1st | age = 25 | gender = Male | height =186cm | weight = 176lbs | blood type = O | homecountry = Fubukigakure | livingcountry = Fubukigakure | affiliation = Fubukigakure | occupation = Imperial Captain | previous occupation = Hunter-Nin | team = Imperial Infinity | previous team = Night Wave | partner = Kazuka Hatake | previous partner = Zetsu Infinity | family = Doujinn Ōtsutsuki~Father Hiketa~Mother Sogani~Sister | clan = Uchiha Clan Ōtsutsuki Clan | rank = ANBU | classification = Human | academy = 8 | chunin = 11 | jonin = 17 | kekkeigenkai = File:Sharingan Triple.svg.png Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan | kekkeitota = Freezing Release | nature = Water Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yang Release | jutsu = Bubble Burst Bubble Burst Barrage Bubble Burst: Dragon Scream Bubble Burst Shuriken Burst Formation: Demon Manifestation Burst Sage Transformation Claw Creation Technique Final Burst Shuriken Genjutsu: Sharingan Jizō Killing Intent Lightning Release: Snake Thunder Rinnegan Creation: Arctic World Wind Release: Gale Palm | tools = Burst Blade }} Axiaus Ōtsutsuki is the Prince of Fubukigakure, son to the Emperor Doujinn Ōtsutsuki. Granted a unique collection of skills, he aims to be the Light of his generation and match the success of his father. He is one of six who were embedded with a Spatial Crystal, a powerful stone with the power of Spatial Energy. Background The birth of Axiaus was deemed to be the highlight of the year for Fubukigakure. Doujinn, the father, had a partnership with Hiketa Hyuga and the two had decided to have a child. Doujinn and Hiketa knew that this would be a dangerous process, as Doujinn’s prowess is at a constant high. Since the birth of the next heir to the Empire was coming to the world of ninja, Doujinn halted all activity in Fubukigakure and his territories. The birth took a full day to complete, and the whole village celebrated. The Emperor looked at his child, knowing he would be destined for greatness. The parents decided to name him Axiaus, in hopes he would give balance to the world. When Doujinn had a private moment with his newborn, he took him to the Techno Zone to meet with ZK. Embedding him with a strange fragment, Doujinn became excited at the new potential of his child’s life. However unknowingly to him, it would be his own downfall one day. Since the beginning, Axiaus always had a watchful eye on him, as he was the child of the Furikage. Thankfully for him, he was a gifted child from the start. Once he knew how to walk, he was taught taijutsu from his mother, who was known for both her chakra prowess and her taijutsu. She trained him personally, and gave him a strict training schedule. Half the week he would train with her, and the other he would learn about his Uchiha linage. Most of the time the Uchiha lessons were skipped, as Doujinn had the village to worry about. Axiaus admired his father, so it didn’t phase him. Hiketa wanted Axiaus to be a standout when he applied for the Academy, since he was the son of the Kage. Separately Axiaus learned to slowly control his deadly hands on his own, and implemented his own training around them. During his Academy days, Axiaus shined as one of the top students in his class. Since day one, he was popular with the class, as everyone found it cool that he was the son the Furikage. He really kept to himself though, and only talked to one other person, Kazuka Hatake. She was the only one who didn’t drool over his famous parent, and genuinely liked Axiaus for him. This forged a bond that no one in the class could ever try to break. When it came to knowing material or doing something ninjutsu related, it always came down to Axiaus and Kazuka to be the top. Things became even more tense when Axiaus discovered his affinity for Water Release, which Kazuka naturally had, being a Hōzuki. His life at home was slowly changing, as Doujinn got busier and Hiketa seemed to be getting weak. This was first noticed by Axiaus during a training session, when Hiketa fainted numerous times and was eventually taken to bed by one of the bodyguards. When Doujinn received news about this, he started taking time to train Axiaus in his Water Release nature. Upon graduation, Axiaus passed his exam with flying colors. He then was put on a genin team with Kazuka and a ninja named Ukikyo. Unknown to Axiaus, his Spatial Crystal began to form into a negative force, slowly growing each passing day. As a Genin, the life of Axiaus began to change. He worked well with Kazuka, but often neglected his other teammate, Ukikyo, as Axiaus didn’t like talking to other people. Their Jonin captain didn’t really focus on bonding his team together, but was focused on them expressing their full potential individually. A lot of the missions they dealt with involved them killing wild animals or people and as time went by, they grew insensitive to death. The cold side of Axiaus always went away when he would return home, as his mother was now permanently confined to bed rest. She still found a way to teach her son things, making sure he would always be at the top. On one unfortunate day, Doujinn gave the team a mission to kill some bears terrorizing one of the island territories. When they arrived to the island, both the captain and bears had disappeared. The trio were ambushed by a bunch of rebels, forcing them to defend themselves. When both of his teammates were knocked around like toys, the near death state he saw them in caused him to awaken his Sharingan. Axiaus quickly finished the rebels off, and rushed to make sure his teammates were okay. When the smoke cleared, only Kazuka remained, unable to explain what happened to Ukikyo. Their captain finally reappeared, claiming he got lost within the island’s jungle. The team returned back to the village sad, but rejoiced that they completed the mission. Axiaus quickly informed his father of his dojutsu awakening, exciting the Kage. Doujinn began to train his son’s dojutsu instantly, clearing his schedule for the rest of the day. After learning the basics of the Sharingan, Axiaus returned back with his team. They continued to complete missions, even without a third Genin in the squad. As time went by their captain decided they were ready for the Chunin Exams, and told them to train for 4 months for the next one. The two friends parted ways, with Axiaus heading to train in the heart of Fubukigakure. When Doujinn was busy, he had Shai Uchiha train his son’s Sharingan, and to help him develop his own technique. Shai attempted to teach Axiaus Chidori, but applying the Lightning Release wasn’t clicking. It was in secret that Axiaus tried to apply Water Release to the steps, and created a mini orb that burst instantly. Curious to get help, he returned the next day of training and presented his idea. Shai, who was proud, began to work with Axiaus to create his technique. Since the technique was made of a high pressure bubble, they gave it the name Bubble Burst. Shai explained that one day, the technique could surpass his own Chidori in terms of strength and speed. In no time the Chunin Exams were ready to begin, where the next generation were to make a name. Axiaus and Kazuka met back up, and could tell they both got stronger. A strange boy was made their third member and with that, the team started the exams. The team passed through the written portion with flying colors, and were eager to go to the next stage. The teams were spread to the five battle stadiums of the Imperial Gatekeepers, while they fought to become the team to represent that Zone. Axiaus and his team easily beat everyone in their zone, and quickly moved to the final round. He continued to climb to the top in the final round, despite each Zone had produced excellent ninja. In his last battle, Axiaus had to face Kazuka, his dearest friend. A long battle raged on, and the crowd deemed them to be more than just your average Genin. What seemed to be them fighting on equal terms turned into Kazuka somehow gaining the upper hand and beginning a murderous attack on Axiaus. He eventually fainted, and the whole crowd thought the fight was over. However, Axiaus began to feel an extreme burn on his back, and as he awoke, he saw weird marks cover both his arms. The marks turned his arms black, and forced his claws out. The entire stadium could feel how dark arena was and it became silent. Amazed at his new power, Axiaus turned the tide of the fight in his favor. The crowd watched as he gave Kazuka no mercy, as he forced her into a defensive position. In what seemed as a response to his power, Kazuka began to emit a similar dark energy, catching Axiaus off guard. He decided to finish the fight with his new move, Bubble Burst. His newfound speed caught everyone off their senses except Kazuka, who used her new powers to conjure up and powerful magnetic field. Once the two forces collided, the dark energy caused the ground beneath them to give out. The stadium looked in awe to see who was still left standing in the rubble, and the proctor quickly went into the mess to see. When the smoke cleared, he had an unconscious Axiaus and Kazuka in his arms. Doujinn and his Imperial Gatekeepers looked in shock of what had happened, and as the Furikage rose to speak, the entire stadium roared in cheers. As Doujinn looked around, he saw that his people were happy to have such a strong generation rising up. Axiaus eventually woke, and found himself in the Imperial Palace confined to his bed. He saw his ill mother asleep next to him, as she had been watching him. He woke her and asked what had happened, and she explained the final match between Kazuka and how they began to give off powerful Chakra. Still confused about it, he asked what was his status as a ninja. A cold energy crept in the room and revealed itself to be Doujinn. He handed Axiaus a scroll, explaining he passed and was officially a Chunin. After jumping out of the bed and running around the palace, he asked if Kazuka passed as well. After hearing that she did, he grinned and hugged his father. During this moment however, Doujinn began to sense the crystals in both of them spreading. Axiaus found his missions as a Chunin to be boring, as he dealt with more bodyguard and guard watch responsibilities. Unknown to him however, his father was studying the power of the Spatial Crystal embedded within his son. He had privately collected samples of both Kazuka and Axiaus, and worked with ZK on the project. After discovering the high levels of power that could produced, it peaked Doujinn’s interests. Axiaus had a calmer personality due to the lower levels of conflict he dealt with. Doujinn decided to promote both Axiaus and Kazuka to Hunter-Nin status, to further push the power within the two. Once again, Axiaus and Kazuka proved to be the best team, killing off emotions to give the best performance. One day however, the two met a true match. They were tasked with killing off an entire village, accused of treason against Fubukigakure. The two went at night, as they planned to slaughter everyone as they slept. But the village was waiting for them to come and attack. Doujinn witnessed the whole fight in disguise, and watched the powers increasing as more people came to fight the duo. However, the duo noticed the energy and how strong they were becoming, and began to use the power to their advantage. Forming into the ultimate killing machines ended up helping them complete the mission, and they went back to the village without knowing Doujinn was there. When they arrived, the Emperor granted the teammates access to the forbidden Forest of Ruin, the old village underneath Fubukigakure. He explained they would be trained by Dr. ZAX, the leading scientist for the project. Doujinn claimed if they could obtain control of it, he would promote them to Jonin. Ready for the challenge, the doctor arrived, and once Doujinn released the seal, the journey began. Once they reached the main area, Dr.ZAX’s body began to turn black, and to the surprise of the duo a familiar face emerged. Dr.ZAX introduced his true form, as Zetsu Infinity, the Will Manifestation of Doujinn . After explaining his ties to the crystals and how he was first to have one, he prepared them to activate the first transformation, known as Demon Manifestation. The three of them spent two and a half years training, until Kazuka and Axiaus had it nailed down. Before they returned however, Dr.ZAX had them swear to keep his true identity hidden from Doujinn, and to keep in contact. Once they agreed they returned back to the surface, where Doujinn was waiting for them. The Emperor had them go through the Imperial Gate Challenge, where they would have to fight the Imperial Gatekeepers in matches. After traveling to every Zone, they collected pieces of the official emblem, and presented it to Doujinn as proof of winning the matches. He then challenged the two of them together, and after giving the team a crushing defeat, he decided they were completely Jonin material. Axiaus was proud of himself, as he pushed his limits and used killer instinct to become a better ninja. Unfortunately, his world was to shatter in two right before his eyes. Axiaus began to feel the pressure being a Jonin, as a Jonin of Fubukigakure was demanded to do numerous things in order to keep their title. It was for the first time that Axiaus felt himself falling behind Kazuka, who became the Jonin captain of their squad. He was angered by this, and tried to take the position from her. Axiaus could tell his father was disappointed in him, causing him to fall into a depressive state. His training was slacking, his missions weren’t being done as excellent, and his energy ruined everyone’s mood around him. Kazuka decided that Axiaus should go on temporary leave, and thus was kicked out the squad. Angered by this, he stormed his way straight to the palace to be with his mother. One night however, Axiaus was preparing some medicine for his mother, when he heard a piercing scream coming from her room. Dropping everything, he activated his eyes and quickly ran in her room. He arrived to see his mother being held by a masked man, covered in a cape. Her body was limp, and her body was leaking blood. Axiaus realized she was dead, and felt a change within his body. A dark energy surrounded him, which meant his crystal had awakened. That wasn’t the only thing that had been awakened; The young Prince was now a user of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Axiaus began a violent barrage of attacks on his mother’s killer, and felt a familiar chakra from him. Activating his new technique Jizō, he was able to damage the assassin. He exposed his undergarment, leaving Axiaus in shock. The assassin was wearing his father’s imperial robe. This caused the Prince to go into a rampage, believing his father killed his mother. He quickly lost control of his power and began to destroy everything around him. Once the smoke had cleared, he could hear the guards quickly coming. Axiaus quickly left, and abandoned the village. After a few days, he reached a remote island outside of his father’s control. Thinking he was alone, he began to training when he was ambushed by none other than Zetsu Infinity. He explained Axiaus’ latent potential and wanted to help him achieve his goals. Axiaus agreed, and began working towards mastering his Spatial Crystal. After another three year training period, he had finally achieved it. During a sparing match with Zetsu Infinity he felt the full power, and the two decided it was time. The Prince was finally coming home. Axiaus arrived to the village holding nothing but hatred inside. He instantly arrived to the palace, only to be greeted by none other than Kazuka herself. Axiaus gave her the opportunity to not get involved, but once she chose Doujinn, the fight began. It seemed to be a throwback to their Chunin Exam fight, with Axiaus losing again. However, Axiaus unveiled his new form, catching Kazuka by surprise. With a sly grin the kunochi transformed as well, matching Axiaus in strength. The two clashed with extreme power, but it was the Prince that came out on top. He abandoned Kazuka and left her in the rubble of the palace. Still at max power, Axiaus quickly went after his father, who was waiting for him in his temple. It was only in these moment he was nervous, as no one was allowed to come inside the Imperial Temple. Rushing to the top floor, Axiaus arrived at his father’s Golden Hall. Sitting in a throne high above, Doujinn looked down on his son, proud at his newfound power. Seeing him caused Axiaus to rage, and the fight between demons was started. With his new powers the Prince was able to keep up with the Emperor, who was fighting long range. Axiaus decided to use his strongest attack, and to his amazement was able to damage his father. Unfortunately the attack used up the rest of his power, and deactivated Axiaus’ new form. Having not been damaged in a while, Doujinn began to rage himself, forgetting he was fighting his son. At this point Axiaus tried to fight back, but his body was too weak to keep up with the newly powered up Doujinn. Creating a giant sphere of chakra, the Emperor became hysterical, and bid farewell to his son. Just as the attack was approaching, Axiaus felt a new power awaken within himself. Blowing the attack back, Doujinn watched in shock as his son charged at him with a similar eye as his. The attack exploded, leaving Doujinn wide open. Proclaiming this was for his mother, Axiaus activated his Rinnegan’s secret attack; Rinnegan Creation: Arctic World. Decapitating his father his father with his newfound power, Axiaus slowly began to seal his father away. It was this moment that Doujinn revealed who killed his mother, and all of Axiaus’ hate instantly went away. However, it seemed too late to free the Emperor and he broke down. Doujinn used this opportunity to use the rest of his chakra to seal himself within his secret gate, which had opened due to the presence of the Spatial Energy. He proclaimed his son the new protector of the village, and vanished. Axiaus soon found himself alone, now the village’s leader. The time passing of which Doujinn was gone, was the next chapter for Axiaus. Personality Axiaus has been known to have an unstable personality his entire life. As a child, he always kept to himself aside from Kazuka, as his life was only about training and becoming good enough for his father. He barely held happiness within him, which only showed when he was with his mother. Some people figured he was shy, but it was really his personal goals that kept him apart from his class. As a teen he became a cold individual, who cast away his emotions in order to focus on his missions. This dark side began to take a toll on those around him, as those who saw him thought of him as emotionless and cruel. This side was never seen when he had to tend to his mother, who always seemed to be his beacon of light. As an adult, Axiaus reached a breaking point. Once he lost his mother, he became obsessed with death and had been fully taken over by his previous darkness. Once he returned to the village after training, Axiaus was this psychotic man who’s only desire was to destroy. However, once he fought his father and found out the truth, Axiaus was able to cast aside his darkness and become the protector of the village during his father’s absence. His darkness still lingers within, as he seeks revenge for his mother’s death. Appearance As a child, Axiaus had spiky silver hair, very pale skin, and blue eyes. His eyes change shape depending on the mood that he's in, sharpening when he goes into his murderous intent mode. Axiaus was an extremely fit child, due to him training as soon as he could walk. As time passes, he became more muscular and toned. As a child, Axiaus usually wore baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts, mostly turtlenecks. He also wore a typical black ninja shoe, marked with blue stripes. He kept this look up until he was promoted to the village’s Hunter-nin division. As a teen, Axiaus changed his looks up once promoted to Hunter-nin and Jonin. He began to sport an all black ANBU uniform, equipped with a katana blade. He wore his village headband on his waist, and a black scarf to conceal it. As a Jonin, he wore the standard Jonin flak jacket, and his village headband was tied to his forehead. His lower body attire consisted of the typical ninja wear, and he wore boots wrapped in bandages. As an adult, Axiaus has a slim figure and well-defined muscle tone. He has pale skin and sliver hair with his same spiky style, with a strand of hair sticking out . To improve his own strength, Axiaus has several Spatial Crystal embedded on his forehead and chest. Three of them are located at the center of his forehead, arranged in a vertical position with another crystal also embedded at the center of his chest. His new attire consists of a skintight vest and cropped pants over a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has short sleeves, exposing his chest in an unique and open design. On top of the jumpsuit he wears a tight white vest with brown trimmings, which also reveals the chest. Additionally, Axiaus wears pants that compliment his vest in a similar fashion. His outfit as a whole is said to heat resistant, however he has yet to meet someone who can touch him with flames. His new shoes are styled in the same color pattern as his outfit, causing him to literally match from head to toe. To top it off, Axiaus wears a black fur coat around his body. The coat matches his height and it has several crystals embedded on the outer side of the coat. Abilities Nature Transformation Axiaus was born with the chakra natures Water Release and Wind Release. When it comes to Water Release, Axiaus is more versatile with this nature. Not only is he able to dispel large amounts without an actual source, but it plays as one of the key elements in his signature technique, the Bubble Burst. As a blood relative of Doujinn, he has the skills to utilize Freezing Release, a deadly Kekkei Tōta. Combining Water Release, Wind Release, and Yang Release allows one to use its unique power. The Wind and Water natures create the Ice, and the Yang Release breathes life into it, allowing the user to manipulate the cold as a whole. However, Axiaus has only used it in two situations; the Freezing Release: Shatter Fist, and in his Perfect Sage Burst Form. This indicates that he doesn’t have much training in it outside his transformations. The final chakra nature he possesses is Lightning Release. Learned through training sessions with Shai Uchiha, Axiaus is able to produce a certain level of Lightning based attacks. For example, he can release streams of energy, or enhance his taijutsu attacks. Shatter Fist Bubble Burst Technique The Bubble Burst Technique is a jutsu created by Axiaus himself. It was born during his Chunin Exam training with Shai Uchiha, who was trying to teach him the Chidori. He had attempted to infuse Water Release in the same manner, but had failed. With Shai’s help, they created a high rotation sphere that “bursts” with a tremendous force. Over the years Axiaus has made various variations of the technique, such as forming a shuriken and even fusing Freezing Release in it. Despite being powerful, the jutsu has a few drawbacks. For instance, Axiaus isn’t immune to the force of a blast, depending on how hard he’s attacking. The technique can also blur vison as it bursts, but this has been lessened due to his dojutsu prowess. Sage Burst Technique The Sage Burst Technique is a form that can only be achieved by being embedded with a Spatial Crystal. As a child, Axiaus was embedded with several fragments,which grew on him forever. As he grew older, his crystal became more stabilized and his seal was dubbed by Zetsu Infinity as “Frost Dragon Seal”. This specific seal is exclusive to Axiaus, and responds to his Freezing Release. There are two stages of using the power of Sage Burst Transformation. The first stage is known as Burst Formation: Demon Manifestation. In this stage, Axiaus releases the seal in the sense as if it were a curse seal. As the seal spreads in a petal-like pattern, Axiaus is able to utilize the Shatter Fist fighting style with more stability. The second stage is known as Perfect Sage Burst. Once Axiaus learned how to blend his Spatial Energy with Senjutsu, it created the heightened state. In this form, Axiaus becomes in a sense “fused with the natural world”. The Frost Dragon Seal helps store the needed components, and “bursts” into a Dragon to activate. The Burst part comes from the fact that the stored power is released all over the body, but since he can only keep Spatial Energy in the Spatial Crystal itself, he has a time limit. Once he loses time, Axiaus will return to a weakened state, as it takes a toll on his body for the price of power. One ability the form grants is called “Pure Flow”. This allows Axiaus to use the chakra nature he is fused with, “Freezing Release”, in the form of over natures, such as flowing like Fire Release or flowing like Lightning Release. This means Axiaus can have his jutsu “behave” like the nature he turns it to. An ability exclusive Axiaus is the Dragon Petal Dance, where he creates a special dragon that shatters into dancing petals that freeze chakra. In conclusion, this power that was given to Axiaus was a curse turned into blessing, despite the consequences of it. Axiaus still has things to learn, as does Fubukigakure as it explores the capabilities. Dojutsu Sharingan As an Uchiha, Axiaus had the potential to awaken his clan’s special power the Sharingan, one of the Three Great Dojutsu. Axiaus awakened his Sharingan in an extreme life or death situation, as he wanted to save his teammates from being slaughtered. After obtaining the eye, his father had he train under Shai Uchiha, a fellow clan member. In the time of their training, Axiaus was able to form the eye’s second tomoe, giving him a better grip on the eye. He achieved a complete Sharingan with three tomoe, gaining this around the time he was a Jonin. The first ability granted by the Sharingan is its “Eye of Insight”. This allows Axiaus to do the following; copy ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu and perform them if he has the skill level, anticipate an opponent’s movements, and see chakra to a certain level. When it comes to Axiaus, he utilizes it’s abilities to track an opponents chakra and movements in battle. The coping feature has only been used when he attempted to copy an opponent’s taijutsu. The second ability granted by the Sharingan is its “Eye of Hypnotism”. Given access to the powerful Genjutsu: Sharingan technique, Axiaus can produce Genjutsu through eye contact that can suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without his target’s awareness in battle. One of the main uses of this ability is through his Genjutsu: False Palm technique as the “Hypnotism” plays a key part. Mangekyō Sharingan The Mangekyō Sharingan is an evolution of the Sharingan. Extremely powerful with abilities that vary between others, the eye is awakened at the loss of a loved one. Axiaus awakens his Mangekyō when his mother is killed by who he believes was his father. As she was his main reason for becoming strong and a shinobi, it crushed him inside, forcing him to go on a rampage and ultimately leaving the village for a while. Axiaus has a rather unique technique, known as Jizō. The technique is a Space-Time Summoning Technique that was awakened at a time of mental and physical weakness. It allows Axiaus to summon three unique fish that respond to his chakra. The technique takes a huge toll on his body, with a side affect that causes extremely painful headaches, which usually restrict him from using eye based techniques. Rinnegan The Rinnegan is a rare dojutsu, regarded as one the Three Great Dojutsu. Thanks to the chakra and genetics of Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, his new bloodline have the potential to awaken the Rinnegan. Axiaus experienced a rare awakening of his Rinnegan during his match against his father. He has two Rinnegan, as it evolved from his Mangekyō Sharingan. The eye has the traditional ripple pattern, however it shines the color red and sports tomoe. Each natural Rinnegan throughout history have shown to give its user a special technique, exclusive to their Rinnegan. Axiaus has a special technique called Rinnegan Creation: Arctic World. The technique allows Axiaus to create a metallic ice, capable of overpowering opponents in an instant.